


Family justice

by Shell007



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell007/pseuds/Shell007
Summary: The Bay City police force are under attack. Someone is out to get justice for his family who have been victims of crimes. The problem is the crimes were unsolved and the attacker is now taking his own form of justice out on the police. Can Starsky and Hutch identify the attacker before any of their police family get hurt or killed?
Kudos: 5





	Family justice

Family justice

Chapter 1

It was the call no one ever wanted to hear.

"OFFICE DOWN!" Those two words invoked dread and fear as it came over the radio.

It had been a long morning for Officer O'Neil and his partner. They had stopped at their favourite little café and were walking back to the car.

"Damn it, I forgot my drink."

"Hey, you must be getting old, Mate!" His partner chuckled.

"Sure am, old even to retire in ten days' time." Officer O'Neil replied as he heard the gunshot, felt a bullet hit him in his arm and then the one to his chest which knocked him to the ground.

"…Officer down, back up and ambulance needed at corner of North Grant Street, NOW!" He jumped out the car to his partner, the open car door shielding them on the path. A surge of relief hit him as remembered his partner was wearing his bullet proof vest. "Dan. Help's on its way. I can't see the shooter…where the hell?" His partner's arm was bleeding, but he knew it could have been lot worse. "God your wife just saved your life with that vest."

They heard the sirens approaching and then a striped car screeched round the corner. Their two friends jumped out scanning the area.

"Dan, how bad?" Hutch was concerned about their old friend.

"One in the arm and winded. Thank God I kept my promise to Janet with that vest. She would have killed me." Dan was serious, but without the vest he would have already been dead.

"Don't ya' know it!" Starsky couldn't help but chuckle knowing Janet was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He had witnessed how overzealous she could be and even made Hutch's Mother-Henning look tame.

Chapter 2

Back at the station Minnie answered the telephone. Before she could even speak the man's venomous voice immediately interrupted her.

"You let my family down and they suffered. Now the Bay City Police family will suffer, for not protecting them, for not getting justice for them. So now I will! Your first family member is dead at North Grant Street." Abruptly the caller hung up. Minnie instantly knew that was Dan's location and the caller was no hoax.

The long day passed thankfully with no other related incidents, but tensions were high. They sensed the severity of the situation with no leads to go on.

All unsolved cases over the last 3 years were pulled to identify any cases with family links. These included petty crimes, burglaries, attacks, rapes and a murder. All staff were notified and warned to take extra caution.

Hutch stood up from his desk rubbing his face. "Coffee?"

Starsky just lifted his mug as he carried on reading, which Hutch took from his hand as he walked past. It had taken hours to identify just one potential connection but after further research that had been a dead-end. The frustration of so many hours of work coming up with nothing, left them both defeated and tired.

"Go home you two, you need some sleep… you'll be no use to me tomorrow if you don't." Dobey himself looked drawn and absolutely exhausted. "I mean it…" He shouted at them as they looked at him. "Sorry. You best get before I change my mind." His tone had softened as he nodded his head to the door.

Their day had started 16 hours ago and he was right, they did need sleep. But they knew Dobey had started only a few hours after them and showed no sign of going anywhere himself.

Chapter 3

Hutch abruptly woke up to his phone ringing noticing it was a little after three in the morning. A call at this time was never going to be good news and Starsky's tone was confirmed that.

They had both known Officer Thornton. Hutch had worked with him when Starsky was recovering from an injury. They'd spent a week on stake-out duty. But he had kept Hutch safe which wasn't always an easy task. Starsky had noticed that Hutch complained far less about his excessive talking after that week. He knew Brian was a quiet man and that was why working the night shift suited him. He was a good guy, good officer and killed just checking a break in at an empty garage.

The station had received their second call from the killer that night. Short and abrupt but full of malice. 'The Bay City Police know what it's like to lose family members now! Get used to it.'

When they arrived at the garage there was a flurry of activities, Police, Fire fighters and Paramedics but the atmosphere was solemn and heavy. At times like this all services were one and felt the devastation as if their own. Everything, was burnt out, the stench of tyres, oil and just knowing what else was lost in the fire was agonising to think of. Even at a distance and with all the activity their eyes naturally found their Captain who stood looking like he had the world on his shoulders.

The explosion had ripped through the garage as Officer Thornton had entered the back of the building. He had been killed instantly and his partner had been taken to hospital with minor burns. The fire inspector was now able to get to the point of explosion. It had been caused by a dirty makeshift gasoline container bomb. The fully investigation report would take a couple of hours, but initial inspection showed it was rigged to cause maximum damage to the back of the garage.

"Anything yet?" Dobey was pacing.

"At the moment, it doesn't look like it was professional.… I'm sorry about your officer." The tone told Dobey that the man in front of him knew what it was like to lose a man under his command. "We'll get him. We're already working on the area with a fine-tooth comb." The fire officers' reassurance was of little comfort at this point.

"Appreciated." That was all Dobey could bring himself to say. Starsky and Hutch joined him, one either side of him. It was as if they boosted his strength and eased his pain for a split second.

"I need to…his Sister. Brian often talked about her." They were amazed how he knew all his staff personally. To most Brian had been a loner who kept barriers up, but not to the Captain.

"Captain, we'll go." Hutch offered.

"No, you can do more here." He averted his eyes, knowing there was no hiding his feelings. "If there's anything here…you find it!" He turned and headed towards his car.

The garage was surrounded by empty warehouses and was probably why the location had been selected. The few people in the area had only came out after the explosion but hadn't witnessed anything. They hadn't even been able to track down the person who reported the break in. They were sure that the caller had been the murderer ensuring that it would be a police officer who would trigger the bomb. Having exhausted every possible avenue they headed back to the car.

Chapter 4

"You're thinking too hard. I can hear you!" Hutch looked over at his partner deep in thought as he drove.

"Hey… it's bothering me, ya know, the change of M.O…shooting then a makeshift bomb?"

"I was thinking the same, perhaps he found out Dan wasn't dead?"

Time was of the essence and it wasn't only the killer's calls that told them there would be more hits but also their instincts.

Back at the station, Hutch found the last known listing for the garage on his desk. "The garage was listed to a George Maudsley but that listing is eight years old." As Hutch said the name it seemed familiar and he walked over to the filing cabinet.

Starsky recalled the name immediately. "Hey, wasn't he the guy that had a side-line of dealing with stolen cars until he stole from the wrong people?"

"Here it is." Hutch pulled out a thin file. "Yes, he was found dead four years ago, shot at his own scrap yard but the Feds took over the case."

"Yep, they took the case when everyone knew who was behind the murder. They never take difficult cases from us."

"That's the strange thing, Starsk. The case is closed, 'Unsolved'."

"No justice!" Starsky's tone was full of disgust but as he said it, the attacker's message screamed out at him. "No justice...hell ov'a coincidence?!"

Hutch look back at him with the same realisation that this could be their first lead. "Don't believe in them."

"Hey Hutch, any address for family or next of kin in that?"

"Nothing, just the reference for the Fed report. We could take a drive down to the scrap yard to find someone there who can help?" Hutch continued reading the files and paused. "I'm sure Minnie can work her magic and track down next of kin."

Chapter 5

"Seems about right, you driving this to a scrap yard." Starsky teased his partner.

"Very funny!" Hutch replied sarcastically.

"Hey look, I bet that car is also going there. It's nearly as bad as this and the driver's blond like you."

"Starsk, at least they're both running. Where's your car today?! Oh yes, just left it with Merle the Earl!"

"You know regular tunes up are important for quality cars. Not having a quality car yourself, you may not know that!" Starsky couldn't help being protective over the reputation of his baby.

"You care more about that car…" Hutch paused seeing Starsky tuck into a candy bar. "I mean some of us actually look after their own bodies, more than they do their car!"

Pulling up outside the scrap yard they noticed the gate had recently been repaired. They had expected to find it open being working hours or totally disused like the garage. They walked round the fencing hoping that someone may be on site that to talk to. But it was all shut up and they headed back to their car.

As they got in the car dispatch came over the radio, with an address for a Mr & Mrs Donavan, who had adopted George Maudsley as teenager. Minnie had left a message that she was having difficulties identifying the owner of the garage and scrap yard.

"And we tell them crime doesn't pay?" Starsky murmured "I mean how did he get to own two businesses? Huh"

"Oh crime pays alright…it's at what cost, though! It cost George his life."

Chapter 6

They arrived at the address for the Donavan's but there was no one there and the property looked empty. As they walked round to the side entrance they noticed a neighbour gardening and walked towards her.

"Can I help you?" The rosy faced lady smiled warmly.

"I'm Detective Hutchinson and this is my partner Detective Starsky. We were hoping to speak to Mr or Mrs Donavan."

"Emily recently passed away. She never got over her Albert's death. That burglar killed him! He should have been charged with murder. Got off lightly if you ask me. That attack is what killed him, killed them both really." The woman sounded bitter and upset.

Immediately Starsky and Hutch realised this could be the lead they were looking for. The lack of justice for a burglary that lead to a death. It could be the family link they had been looking for.

"Sorry for your loss." Hutch could see her the grief was still too fresh for her to hide.

"Knew them over twenty years, they'd never move. All the children knew that place would always be there for them. A safe place full of memories." She paused in thought. "Is this about one of the children?"

Starsky stepped forward to her sensitively. "Well, we would like to contact members of the family, would you have details for them?"

"No, not anymore...wish I did. Let them know about Emily and the funeral." "Went through so much, they lost their adopted son George. I think deep down they knew he was no good. But poor Suzie Adams now that...terrible business, terrible."

"Sorry, who is Suzie Adams?" Starsky asked cautiously seeing the lady was pain.

"Suzie, now she was a sweet kid that went missing one day, it wasn't until a whole month later that her body was found. She was the last child that Albert and Emily ever fostered. But they still had a large family, didn't matter that the children had moved on or grown up. They were always their children. Family doesn't have to be blood to love each other."

At the neighbours comment both partner glanced at each other mentally agreeing. Hutch stepped forward and gave her his card. "They sound like wonderful people. Thank you for your time. If you think of anything or need anything, please call us."

Three deaths in one family George, Suzie and Albert. They both agreed that this could be the family the caller referred to; his family and the first lead in the case.

They headed to the Town Hall to find out more about Mr and Mrs Donavan and the children they had fostered. Starsky radioed in giving Dobey an update and requesting the files for Suzie Adams and the Donavan's burglary to be pulled.

Chapter 7

After a bureaucratic battle and a number of calls, they arrived back at the station with the list of twelve names that Mr & Mrs Donavan had fostered over twenty two years. The ages ranges from one being just 7 months old and the eldest being 15 years old. Some of the children moved to long-term foster parents before being adopted.

Starsky was standing pouring coffees for the long session of tracking down the names

"I have something for you." Minnie teased behind him.

"Hum mmm, I'm sure you do!" Starsky turned with one of his million dollar smiles, winking at her.

"Always my trashy boy" She dropped the files on his desk. "Dobey said you needed these urgently. Oh, and the garage and scrap yard owner is proving more difficult, they're list under a bogus company name." She left the office hoping that the files would shed some light on the case.

"Come on 'trashy boy,' anything in them." Hutch teased.

"Hey…sounds so much better when Minnie calls me her trashy boy. Jealousy does not suit ya blondie!" He stood holding his coffee and opened the top file and flinched abruptly as he saw the photo. "Gee, Albert took one hell of a beating. He couldn't have been any threat, not at his age." Starsky looked angry and sickened by what he had seen in the photo. "I mean what sicko does that"

Hutch glanced over to his partner seeing the look of disgust on his face. "I know Buddy, I know. But they did get him."

"Hutch he got two years for burglary but the beating…that beating killed Albert. That's not right." As he said it, he recalled what the caller had said. And felt the same…it wasn't justice.

As he read through the burglary file he passed the other file to Hutch.

The 14 year old Suzie Adams had been beaten and drowned. Her body had washed up in the harbour with signs of defence wounds a month later. The attack had taken place on the way home from school, there had been no witnesses, no suspects and no arrests. By the time her body had washed up it was too late for forensics to identify any useful evidence. They hadn't been involved in the case but could see the investigation had been thorough and knew the detectives involved were among the best. But regardless, there was no convictions and that would have been hard on the detectives being that the victim was a child.

Chapter 8

Tracking the list of names proved to be quite a task. Firstly the names spanned over twenty two years and all the children were now adults. Many of them had changed names, moved time and time again, married and changed surnames again. The initial search found records for five of the names but three of them were recorded deaths. The remaining names would take a little longer to track down.

The five they had found included, Robert Wilko had died of an overdose whilst experimenting with the very drugs that he had been cutting and mixing. That had been just over three years ago. The police report linked him to a Stephen Holland who had had also been fostered by the Donavan's years death. Stephen had been easy to trace as he had recently been released from prison for an attempted armed hold-up and possession of drugs.

The third person was Jonny Green who was doing a long stint in prison for murder and had been there for the last five years and so clearly had an airtight alibi. He had only been with the Donavan's for a week before a long-term foster family had been found.

The remaining two names that were listed as deaths and both had out of district police crime report numbers.

Keith Wres, aged just 17, had died when his car had been run off the road and exploded. This had happened nearly four years ago in his new hometown. It had been treated as suspicious circumstances due to marking on the road where the incident had taken place. Keith had been a well-liked young man with good prospects. He had no known enemies and the police had exhausted every possible lead; there was no convictions.

Stephanie Jacobs, aged just 14, and her adopted mother had been killed by a hit and run nearly three years ago. They had been left to die by the roadside whilst walking home on a country road just outside the small town where they lived. The police investigation was thorough and extensive but the area was often used by truckers to get off the highway, cutting through the country. The double tragedy remained another unsolved case with no convictions.

Starsky had been sitting there deep in thought when he suddenly jumped up splaying his hands open wide. "That's it…the reason, the change in MO. Dan was shot like George...Brian killed in the explosion same as Keith. I think this killer is using the same methods that these family members died of. You buy it?"

Hutch looked directly his partner. "I buy it! It fits the pattern."

"We'd never have linked these cases together. They're not family, not officially!" Starsky knew it was irrelevant though. Hutch wasn't officially family, but if anything happened to him, Starsky would see to justice one way or the other.

"If you count Albert's death, that's five deaths with no real justice?!" The disbelief and disgust in Hutch's voice was clear.

It seemed impossible that one group of fourteen people, brought together by circumstances had been tragically hit by vicious crimes, five times. Each totally unconnected and some victims had just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The fact that they were all unsolved in itself felt criminal but what they had seen the investigations had been thorough.

They immediately gave Dobey an update, who arranged search warrants for the Donavan's and Stephen's address. Stephen being so far the only living person on the list identified. They contacted the prison and spoke to a prison officer who had known Stephen, to gain an understanding of the man who was potentially the attacker. The attacker who had already killed another and shot another believing he was dead.

Chapter 9

Dobey was giving the staff briefing when an officer entered the room, the solemn face did not go unnoticed by anyone as they passed a note to Captain Dobey. He rubbed his face reading it silently to himself as he made a heavy sigh.

"Listen up, there's been a hit and run involving Officer Napper, of traffic division." There was an apprehensive mumble as Dobey continued. "At the moment, she is unconscious but stable. However, this does confirm our suspicions that the murderer is using the MO's that killed each of the people listed in connection with the Donavan family."

At the end of the briefing, Dobey watched everyone leave the room knowing that any one of them could be the next target.

After the discussion with the prison officer, they felt Stephen would not be capable of the attacks and expressed their concerns with Dobey. The prison warden had no doubt that he would not be capable of making a bomb and didn't believe that he cared about anyone but himself. They also knew all Stephen's criminal actions had all be spontaneous with no forward planning. This added pressure to track all the remaining names who were all potential suspects or may be able to help them in the investigation.

The search warrants came through almost immediately. Starsky and Hutch headed to the Donavan's property first hoping to get addresses for the remaining foster children who were now all adults.

Chapter 10

"Photos, boy they have so many. I thought Ma was bad!" Starsky said in disbelief as he found another cupboard of photo albums. "Hutch, I don't get it, look at these group photos. There's more than a dozen kids and we only have twelve names."

"Well, even you had friends as a kid, didn't you?" Hutch called back from the kitchen. "The photos may still help."

"Yeah, they're pretty organised with names and dates. Here's a Picture of George, Baz and Rob. What sort of name is Baz? I means if it's a nick name, I'd have used blondie." Starsky slipped the photo out and turned it over. "Oh, it has the names on the back as well. George, Barry…now that sounds better and Robert Wilko. I don't remember a Barry on this list. Shame it doesn't say his surname, he's in a lot of photos."

Starsky looked once more at the photo as he put it back in the album. "Quite sad, I mean they look so innocent. To think one turned bad and messed with the wrong guys, one over dosed on drugs and who knows what happened to Barry?"

"Hey, we may find out, if we find her address book." Only a few minutes later Hutch triumphantly called out from the kitchen. "Found it!" Flicking through the book he saw names and addresses crossed through neatly and new addresses relisted further down. Surnames crossed through with new names, additional names that were presumably partners and children. The book was thick and barely holding together but had clearly been loved over the years and thankfully kept up to date. "There's nothing else here. Let's get the guys to take this lot back to the station, they can work at pulling together a list of names and contact details. We'll add Barry to the list. He is bound to be in this book, I think half the city is."

Twenty minutes later and further out of town they pulled up at Stephen's small extremely run down bungalow. The front door was open and they discretely drew their guns as they cautiously walked towards the property. Starsky nodded to his partner and headed round the back. Hutch paused a second and continued to the front announcing their presence. Simultaneously they entered through different doors and immediately realised the property was empty. They swiftly searched the scantily furnished rooms. The kitchenette was just enough to get by on, the living area had a wooden chair against a small table and a mattress on the floor. The whole place had a lingering smell of stale drugs and there was drug cutting equipment and small scales.

Evidently Stephen had not overcome his drug habit in prison and would probably end up right back there sooner rather than later. However, it supported what the prison officer had told them. It didn't reflect a murderer who was meticulously planning attacks. Although in the circumstances they decided to arrange surveillance.

Just as Hutch reached for the radio, a call came through. Someone had reported the sound of gun fire at the end of the old abandoned rail line. It was the location that increased their level of concern as it was quite an isolated area out of town, on the edge of the disused harbour.

They both knew the order of murders and the next expected MO from the attacker. Suzie had been beaten and drowned.

"We'll keep away from the water's edge, agree!?" Starsky said pre-empting what his partner was also thinking.

"Agree…Don't need you going for a swim and getting the flu again." Hutch tried to lighten the situation remembering the last time his partner dived into the harbour for him.

"Hey…I dived in for you. It's not like I went swimming for the fun of it!" Starsky responded smugly.

Chapter 11

They intuitively communicated silently as they got out the car and started to the search the deserted area. Cautiously they kept each other in sight the whole time. After having found no signs of disturbance in the area they gradually headed back to the car.

Still both on edge, Hutch walked a little ahead of Starsky to call it in. A slight noise from behind startled him. Turning, he saw Starsky shooting while a large pallet swung from a loading hoist hitting Starsky square on. It lifted him clean off his feet throwing him into the harbour water.

"STARSKYYY!" Hutch ran to the water's edge almost forgetting the attacker's presence focusing only on the water, frantically searching for his partner. Eventually he caught sight of Starsky's lifeless body floating face down being taken by the tide. He almost flew as he dived into the water.

Resurfacing, he desperately swam keeping his attention on Starsky and reached him within seconds. Turning Starsky over he saw water run from his mouth and nose. "I've got you." He said reassuringly. "Stay with me, you hear me?" his voice turning to a plea.

Swimming backwards supporting his partner, the short distance seemed like miles before he reached the lower platform. Using his last piece of strength, he managed to push Starsky on the platform and pull himself up.

The pulse he had felt in his partner's neck when he had turned him over had weakened. "Come on… breath!" He almost shouted as he turned Starsky to the side and more water spilled out. He rolled the lifeless body flat and started compressions. In his head 'Come on, don't do this…breath.' Over and over again in his head, counting and pleading all at the same time. He had given CPR so many times in his life but never to Starsky. Never to the one person who he would happily exchange places with.

The dark wet hair laid flat, motionless round Starsky face and he noticed the skin had a bluish tinge. "Come on, breath… just breath for me." he almost cried out uncontrollably.

In one swift motion he had Starsky's head tilted, chin lifted, nose pinch and blew in as much life as he could. Still nothing but just as he leaned forward again Starsky suddenly started to splutter up water. "Come on, Buddy." Hutch kept saying out loud now as he rolled Starsky on his side who continued to cough up water while struggling with each breath. The coughing gradually eased but his body started shuddering.

"It's all right…I'm here."

'Hucc'...but his voice wasn't working. He could feel Hutch's hand rubbing his back supportively. Momentarily his eyes fluttered, enough to see Hutch's other hand was right near his hand preventing him from rolling forward. Starsky's weakly reached out his fingers barely touching his partner but the connection was like a lifeline.

"Breath buddy…that's it…open those eyes…come on, Starsk." Unconsciously he continuously rubbed Starsky's back with one hand as his other hand entwined their fingers together, giving a reassuring squeeze. It seemed so long before his breathing returned to some kind of rhythm. Hutch knew his partner was still in danger, weak and cold.

"I've gotta call for help…stay awake for me. Promise…STARSKY…promise me!" Hutch felt a faint movement of Starsky's fingers and knew that was his promise. "That's it buddy...I'll be right back."

After radioing for paramedics and back-up, he grabbed Starsky's picnic blanket and ran back.

"Starsky, you with me? Help's on it way." He could hear Starsky's breathing was now calmer but still not steady and he was now shivering uncontrollably. "I need to get you warmed up, buddy." After removing Starsky's heavy wet jacket he wrapped the blanket tightly round him. He knew his partner was hurting and noticed there was blood in the water running from the hair line.

"ushhh." But as he tried to speak a spasm of pain hit him and he curled back into Hutch's comforting embrace. "I…I hit 'im?"

"Yeah, you got him." Hutch had noticed a trial of blood when he had run back from the car and knew it would be of some comfort. "But I thought we agreed no swimming today, huh?"

"Di'ent swwim." Although the response was slurred it was strangely comforting. Trust Starsky at a time like this to want to correct him.

Hutch could see swelling coming up on the side of Starsky face and recalled the force the pallet had hit him. Then the gut sickening feeling hit him as he thought about the compressions he had done, possibly on broken ribs. "Where's it hurt?"

Starsky took a deep breath and Hutch wished he hadn't asked. "Rribs…reathin…ead" His slowly closed his eyes. "Ja'get 'im?"

Hutch knew he hadn't even attempted to go after the attacker. He had no choice, it was a split second decision, instinct to get to Starsky and he had no regrets.

"How you two doing down there?" Hutch looked up to see two officers.

"We need help, you need to secure the area. The attacker's injured and he could still be around." Just as Hutch was about to ask about the ETA on the ambulance he heard the sirens approaching.

The paramedics quickly got down to them, giving Starsky something for the pain which also stabilised his breathing. Hutch stayed by his side climbing up the ladder from the lower platform as they raised him on the stretcher.

"Hutch…how is he?" Dobey seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He sounded so fearful, that for a split second Hutch took his eyes off Starsky.

"Should have God damn moved and not taken the shot!" He knew his partner had taken the decision to shoot rather than move. And as angry as he was, he wasn't surprised that stopping the attacker had been Starsky's priority.

Dobey wiped his face; he knew Starsky was in a bad way but could see that Hutch also looked as if he could collapse any minute. "I'll get Huggy to bring you some dry clothes and get the car to the hospital."

With that Hutch jumped in the ambulance leaving for the hospital.

Chapter 12

"Do not apprehend. If he leaves, tail him but DO NOT apprehend! " Dobey almost shouted down the radio in fear for the surveillance officers at Stephen's property.

He pulled up behind the surveillance car while four police cars surrounded the property. The office had seen the man staggering into the property leaving a trail of blood carrying a large bag fifty minutes earlier. The coincident of the timing and the blood was enough to make him their prime suspect knowing the Starsky had shot the attacker at the harbour.

Determined not to risk any of his officers' safety, Dobey grabbed a megaphone from the car. "Stephen Holland, this is Captain Dobey of the Bay City Police. The place is surrounded, come out slowly unarmed with your hands up or we will be forced to enter! I'll give you five minutes to comply."

There was no movement from the property and the minutes ticked by slowly. But Dobey knew it wouldn't have felt like that to Stephen inside. After the final minute was up, they cautiously approached the small bungalow. The door was ajar and Dobey heard a faint moan of pain that just tailed off. He push the door cautiously with his gun when he smelt gasoline. "Everyone BAACCKK!" but as he turned running the place was engulfed by flames.

"Can you tell me your name Sir?" Dobey struggled to open his eyes as he focused on the voice.

"Harold…Dobey." He blinked and rolled his head as he went to get up.

"Stay laying down, Sir, you were knocked out by the explosion." The hand on his shoulder gently prevented him from moving.

"It's Captain to you!" He knew his voice wobbled and didn't hold the usual tone of authority.

"You're my patient, not my Captain." The paramedic responded firmly but respectfully but noticed a number of officers stepping forward intimidatingly.

Eventually Dobey agree to get checked out at the hospital but defiantly refused to go by ambulance and had an officer take him. Thankfully everyone else had escaped the incident unharmed and the fire crew had manged to get the fire under control quickly.

Chapter 13

Dobey immediately dismissed the officer on arrival at the hospital and went to check on Officer Napper and Starsky. He found the two detectives first, Hutch hunched in a chair next to Starsky's bed watching him fighting to stay awake.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Hutch gently said reassuringly.

"Nnnot…Tiiied"

"Could have fooled me." As Hutch sat back in the chair Dobey entered the room. "Captain, you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"Not you as well! How's he doing?" Dobey grimaced more concerned about Starsky than himself.

"He'll live. He's dosed up and needs to sleep." Hutch mocked his partner. "Took quite a hit, four fractured ribs, possible concussion, but thankfully no water on the lungs." Hutch could see Dobey had been caught up in a fire. "So what happened? Did you get him?"

Dobey explained the events at Stephen's property. The fire brigade confirmed they had found a body and remains of a gasoline can stored too close to the gas stove. They believed that Stephen had inadvertently and ironically caused the explosion that killed him.

"Cap, there was no gasoline can there." Hutch knew that they would have seen it.

"When he returned, he was caring something and it was probably the gasoline. It was only a small litre can but next to the gas oven, the whole place went up." Dobey could see neither looked satisfied with his response. "I know you didn't think it was him and it doesn't feel like justice but it is over." Dobey winced in pain, as he turned his head.

They both still felt Stephen was not behind the attacks but from what they had just told, everything pointed his way.

Hutch could see that Dobey was struggling. "Captain, could you stay here while I go grab myself a coffee? Would you like one as well?"

Dobey was happy to get the chance to sit for a moment in peace and could see that Starsky was too weak for his usual chatter.

Hutch left the room and found a nurse who agreed to send a doctor in to check on the Captain. He then called Edith, who immediately said she was on her way. He knew by ringing her Dobey would not be happy but also knew if he didn't, Edith wouldn't be happy. At least he was used to the wrath of his Captain.

Entering the room he immediately noticed Starsky had lost the battle and was finally sleeping. He gave the coffee to Dobey who was looking unusually fragile.

"I was asked to check on…oh, it must be you, Sir, please follow me." The Doctor beckoned the Captain.

"Hutch!" Dobey had wanted to shout but instinctively controlled his voice for Starsky's sake.

"Let the doctor check you out. You're the head of the family and we need you are fit and well." They had long before the mad attacks considered their police colleagues as family, especially the Dobey family. "Before you go, come back and let me know how you are."

Dobey felt touched by what Hutch had said and begrudgingly followed the doctor. Hutch knew he'd be back to check on Starsky before he left and by that time Edith would have arrived. He was sitting back relaxing when the Edith opened the door. The pained look on her face told him she was close to tears.

"He's okay, honest...just being checked out." He stood and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know. You worry." Hutch paused for a moment. "Don't tell him I called, perhaps say you heard about Starsky?"

Hearing Hutch say his name, Starsky woke up. "Edith…mmm what a pleasure to wake up to." Starsky yarned and smiled, clearly happy to see her.

"Don't let Harold hear you talk like that." She joked back, starting to relax. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Fit enough to go home now I've had a rest"

"You know they said they're keeping you in overnight!" The firm tone of Hutch's comment met with his partner's disapproving glare.

Dobey's immediately looked happier on seeing his wife. "Darling, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the doc to discharge me," Starsky chuckled back, clearly feeling a lot better.

"Starsky!" Both Dobey and Hutch snapped back in unison as Edith laughed.

"I heard that Starsky was injured and thought you wouldn't be able to get here. Harold…where's your jacket?" She didn't have to be a detective to realise her husband's jacket must have been caught in the fire. But she wanted to distract her husband from her omission of telling him that it had been Hutch that had called her.

"I'll explain on the way home." Dobey had seen Starsky and Officer Napper and was satisfied they were both going to make full recoveries from their injuries.

Chapter 14

Starsky's ribs were sore and he was frustrated being laid up at home on his own. He'd been thinking about all the good the Donavan's had done and was saddened that the neighbour hadn't been able to contact any of the children. She had given them the funeral details in case they spoke to any of them. But everything had happened so quickly they hadn't contacted any of the family. It had played on his mind all morning and eventually he picked up the phone and called his partner. After Hutch had discussed the idea to Dobey he grabbed the phone book and the list of names and headed to Starsky's. They were used to breaking bad news to people but not so many in one afternoon. That evening they decided they would also show their respect at the funeral, after hearing so many wonderful things about the couple.

Two days later they stood at the back of the packed chapel for Emily's funeral. It had only been a couple of days earlier that Starsky had been worried Emily wouldn't have the family send-off that she deserved. That was definitely not the case.

Hutch noticed the neighbour talking to a tall blond man before taking her seat. "Hey, he looks familiar."

"Does he? Can't quite see from this angle. But with that hair I guess that's Barry from the photos."

After the service Hutch could see that standing for so long had taken its toll on his partner and they discreetly left.

As he drove he noticed how quiet Starsky was. "You okay, ribs hurting?"

"Just a bit…ya' know, I'm glad she'll never know what Stephen did." Starsky gave a long sigh as he leaned back in the car seat as Hutch drove him home.

Chapter15

It was nearly two months since Officer Brian Thornton's funeral. Dobey felt the tension and morale had improved but was still considering cancelling the annual family barbecue. He discussed it with a number people who actually felt it was needed now more than ever.

Any death on duty impacted family, friends and colleagues. When you join the force you know the risks and accept them. But a death on duty caused a ripple effect on refuelling fear in all family and friends in particular.

Like any death, it can bring families closer. Brian's sister had experience this with the level of support she had received. She had known the family barbecue was approaching. It was the one rare event Brian enjoyed and would take her to. Having seen it on her calendar she realised that Dobey would think about cancelling it and called him. She knew her brother wouldn't want it cancelled and whilst not wishing to attend it, she phoned Dobey. And it was agreed that the family barbecue would go ahead.

Chapter 16

"I love this." Starsky said excitedly as he got out of Hutch's car.

"Is that because of all the food?" Hutch scoffed as he noticed Edith carrying a huge tray of food.

"No, look Hutch." Starsky was definitely looking happy and Hutch felt he was missing something. "Just look at everyone, it seems ages that I've seen so many happy faces." Hutch had been cynical of his partner's motive but now felt guilty. He knew Starsky had been frustrated for weeks recovering from his injuries.

"You're right, even Dobey has a… well, slight smile." Hutch mocked, realising just how contagious his partner's smile was.

"Uncle Dave, Uncle Dave. Come play with us."

"Now, how could I resist a charming little lady's request? Come on then, Rosie Posie"

"Starsky you can't, your ribs." Hutch said more sternly than intentioned.

"I promise to behave!" Starsky teased back.

"Sorry, but she does seem to get her way with him, actually the pair of you. You can't blame him and you know what he's like." Edith said as she joined Hutch.

"That's the problem. I do know what he's like… he's a big kid at heart!" Hutch scoffed.

Starsky purposely swaggering in defiance as Hutch and Edith watch the children surround him like the pied piper. "I have just the game to play. Do we all know the game Simon says?" A mix of cheers and screams of happy responses echoed the park. "Okay, well I met a man called Simon once. But, he wasn't very nice or good and I wouldn't do what he wanted me …" Hutch saw the flash of memories almost run over his partner's face as he paused. "So I'm changing this game to Dobey says, because Captain Dobey is a good man and I do what he says."

On hearing that, Hutch nearly chocked on his drink and Edith couldn't contain her laughter.

"That's not what Harold tells me about either of you two." Hutch went to respond but thought better of it.

They chatted and watched as the children were getting more and more excited, realising that Starsky was clearly thinking of his stomach. 'Dobey says… wobble like jelly on a plate, jump up and down like you're popping candy; play the drums like drumstick lollies.' All the time the children were laughing and giggling loudly.

Of course, Starsky always missed if anyone went wrong, praising them all for being far too good at the game.

Chapter 17

As he turned ready to call out the next action for the children, a car approaching fast caught his eye.

The loudness and change of Starsky voice caught everyone attention. "Dobey says, flat on the ground like pancakes and stay down! DOWN…DOWWWNN!" The children fell to the ground still laughing and giggling thinking he was just putting on his best cop voice as a part of the game.

"HHUUTCH!"

Starsky flipped the picnic table in front of the children, went for his gun before realising he didn't have it. He dived, holding his body over Rosie and three other little ones at the front. It all happened so quickly, the car had started speeding up heading directly towards them. Hutch pushed Edith to the ground as he heard Starsky and recognised the old car from the scrap yard. He sprinted forward seeing the blond driver shooting in their direction. He could hear Dobey shouting and other officers also shooting at the car now.

Over all that noise Starsky, kept shouting "DOBEY SAYS STAY DOWN!"

Starsky heard the car crash and went to jump up but cursed his tender ribs. Standing he realised the children where all still laying on the ground, many of them now scared. He could see people beginning to move. He helped Edith to start getting the children into the hall with the help of other mothers who checked and comforted them as they went past.

Starsky had noticed that Hutch was checking the crashed car and started to walk towards him.

Hutch recognised the dead man from Emily's funeral. It was the person they had thought was Barry from the photos. In the front of the car there were a number of guns. They had no idea how many shots he had managed to take before he was stopped or if anyone had been hit.

Dobey had looked back and could see the children being ushered into the hall and relieved to see everyone was up and walking. He eyes had naturally spotted his own family in the crowd.

As Dobey came up behind Hutch he asked if the driver was alive.

Hutch shook his head and passed him the ID from the drivers his wallet. Barry Wilko, the same surname as Robert who had been fostered by the Donovan's and later died of a drug over dose.

"How did you know before the shooting started?" Dobey asked relieved that they had.

"We'd seen the car before, near the scrap yard. Nothing suspicious but…" He could see Starsky walking towards them and stopped mid flow as he notice the way he had slowed right down and then awkwardly lowered himself to sit on the grass. As Hutch suddenly walked past him, Dobey looked to see what caused him to walk off so abruptly.

"Hey, what you doing sitting down?" He could see Starsky was in pain and sat next to him. "Ribs hurting?" He put his arm round his partners shoulder but felt something wet and looked at his hand to see blood. "You're bleeding?"

"Naa dam ribs…had'a sit down." A surge of pain hit him again. Starsky leaned back into his partner's arms realising that his shoulder was hurting.

"Starsky, you okay?" Starsky barely heard Dobey.

"Yeah Capn."

"Starsk, I need to have a look. You need to go to hospital." Hutch sounded concerned.

"No hospitals," Starsky almost pleaded. "I wasn't hit, just ribs an'shoulder."

Dobey saw the blood on Hutches hand. "You have to get checked over." He knew if Starsky was hit, it happened when he was shielding the children.

"I'm okay Capn…just need to sit down a mo."

"Starsky, you're not okay!" Dobey's voice surprisingly gentle. "And what happened to you doing what I say?"

"But Capn…" Starsky knew by looking at Dobey's expression and feeling his shoulder he had no choice in the matter. "You got 'im this time." Starsky said very matter of fact.

"No, we got him partner, we got him!" Hutch replied gently.

Chapter 18

The doctor entered the room, looking at the medical file. "Detective Starsky, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine!" Starsky responded bluntly.

"A man of few words, I take it." The doctor's comment took Hutch off guard and he looked up in disbelief. Never in all the years, had anyone said that about Starsky. 'If only he knew.'

"You'll be pleased to hear that the bullet caused minimal damage and has been removed nice and clean. Now, your ribs have had a slight set back so you will need to take it easy at least a week, possibly two."

"Can I go now?" Starsky asked, not really paying any attention to the doctor's comments.

"I think it's best you stay in overnight. But all going as well, you'll leave us nice and early in the morning." The doctor replied.

"I think it best that I go home now." Starsky smiled as he tried to change the doctor's mind.

"Let me rephrase it then. You will stay in overnight!" The doctor's now cutting tone left no room for argument. "Goodnight, I shall see you in the morning" He turned and left the room.

"Hugh..." Scoffed Starsky. "Some bedside manner he's got!"

"Starsk, one night! You were shot!" Hutch couldn't stay annoyed with him long, he knew how they both felt about hospitals.

Starsky woke up early morning to find Hutch asleep in the chair next to him. Good to his word, the doctor did discharge him early.

When they got home to Starsky's apartment they immediately noticed a bowl of sweets including popping candy and drumstick lollies with a note to check the fridge. The fridge was piled high with fresh food and a plate of the wobbliest jelly that Starsky had ever seen.

"Hey, how'd they know I like all these?" But as he said it he remembered the 'Dobey says game'. "It's good to be home Hutch." Starsky walked back to the couch unwrapping a drumstick lolly while carefully sitting.

"Sure is. Want some breakfast? I could cook up some nice flat pancakes." Hutch tone was playful but they both thought of the moment the children fell flat to the ground and more importantly to their safety.

"Hey Hutch, you don't think Dobey really expects me to do what he says from now on?"

"No, not in his wildest dreams." Hutch walked back to the kitchen smiling at the mere thought.

Chapter 19

That evening Dobey phoned to check on Starsky and see if he needed anything. He also knew they were waiting for an update on the case.

They had confirmed Barry was Robert's older stepbrother. When Robert's mother suddenly died, it was too much for his father and the younger boy was put into foster care. The brothers had always kept in touch and stayed close and that's why Barry was in so many photos.

Minnie had managed to track down the fake company that owned the garage and scrap yard which belonged to Barry. At the scrap yard they had found all the evidence they needed to confirm Barry had been behind the attacks the whole time. He had a box of paper clippings of every death connected to the Donavan family. A book full of meticulous notes of the planned attacks, which he had even updated.

The originally plan was to give Stephen an over-dose, the way he believed Stephen had killed Robert. He was going to plant evidence at Stephen's home to link the revenge murders on him. But getting shot forced him to very quickly change his plans. He knew Stephen was the one person he could turn to to remove a bullet with no questions asked. Stephen had done just that before Barry knocked him out.

When Barry had seen the police watching Stephen's place, he drove round the back street. He got his spare canister of gasoline from his trunk and walked straight into the property. He had taken the gasoline to cause an explosion, a distraction to get away and to kill Stephen by burning him alive.

During his recovery from the botched job Stephen had done removing the bullet, he discovered that after all his planning only one attack had been successful and that fuelled his anger. His plans on attacking the family barbecue was his last record in his book which had thankfully also been unsuccessful.

Later that evening, Hutch got two drinks from the fridge and made a toast.

"To family."


End file.
